


Night on the Town

by MJThatch



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJThatch/pseuds/MJThatch
Summary: Coco takes Yang to a local gay club in hopes of her finding her a girl. Nothing to special just a little something i made for a friend on Twitter.





	Night on the Town

Yang could hear the pulsing of the club music over the hum of her bikes engine as she pulled it into a parking spot. From the outside the club didn’t look like much, just an old warehouse with pride colored searchlights shooting up into the sky.

As yang disembarked from Bumblebee she spotted her friend and wing woman for the night Coco Adel leaning against the wall near the front entrance. She was dressed, as always like the most dominant fashionista in Vale, with her black high-heeled boots, fingerless gloves and slanted beret. She was even still wearing her belt lined with high caliber bullet casings. It had been her idea to take Yang out to the local lesbian club in hopes of finding her a girl to cure her poor, lonely, gay heart.

Yang walked up to her with a wave of her robotic arm. As she approached, Coco lowered her aviators gave Yang a once over. “Not bad” she said approvingly “rocking the hot biker chick look.” Yang looked down at her outfit; she was sporting her brown biker jacket with the zipper lowered to show her yellow crop top, she was also wearing her form-fitting dark brown jeans. “You think they’ll like it?” she asked nervously. “Oh yeah” Coco said, pushing her glasses back over her eyes “though I think you unzipped lower zipper on your jacket, show off those hot abs of yours, you’ll have girls flocking to you in no time.” Yang blushed “you really think that’s necessary?” Coco let out a sympathetic laugh “relax baby gay I’m just trying to give you as many advantages as possible, you don’t have to, come one let’s keep the lovely ladies waiting.” She clapped a hand Yang’s shoulder before walking towards the entrance, after a moment’s hesitation Yang followed raising her zipper slightly, exposing a bit more of her midriff.

When they reached the entrance a girl with a dark pixie cut stopped them “hey Coco, your friend have ID?” Coco cocked her hip “Hey Vernal, she sure does, right Yang?” Yang nodded showing her driver’s license. As Vernal looked over the card Yang found herself checking the bouncer out. She was a head shorter than yang, lean but with clear muscle tone on her exposed arms, once of which was covered by an ornate tattoo. Yang had to admit she wasn’t bad looking. “She checks out” Vernal announced handing back the license while flashing a wink at Coco “she’s a nice catch.” Coco laughed dryly before leading Yang into the club.

“She was hot” Yang admitted over the sudden explosion of club music. Coco cringed slightly “yeah I don’t think she’s your type, she doesn’t exactly the safest and noble of lifestyles if you know what I mean.” Yang frowned “did you two used to date?” Coco made a guilty face “back in my wild teenage days, we made a lot of crazy memories together, memories that got us into a fair amount of trouble.” She shook off whatever memory she was thinking of and led Yang over to the bar. 

The Barmaid was a young Faunus with tall brown rabbit ears that matched her hair. She smiled when she saw Coco “Hi Coco, the usual White Atlesian?” Coco leaned over the bar and kissed her “you know it honey bun, and a Strawberry Sunrise for the first timer.” The girl nodded and turned her back on the pair to make their drinks. Yang watched Coco eye up the barmaids backside “So that’s Velvet huh? The girl you haven’t stopped talking about.” Coco flashed a rare, genuine smile “Yep, the most beautiful bunny in all of Remnant, isn’t that right babe?” Velvet turned a bright pink blush on her cheeks as she placed their drinks on the bar top “um, I don’t know about being the most beautiful, I always thought that title belonged to Coco.”  
Coco placed her hand on Velvets and leaned in for another kiss. 

The adorableness of the pair nearly made Yang cry with envy, if only she could find some cute girl to be affectionate with. Determined, Yang swiveled her stool around to look out over the large dance floor, barely tasting her Sunrise as she scanned the sea of dancing bodies. 

For several minutes no one jumped out at her, there were plenty of attractive girls on the floor but most of them seemed to be taken or clearly not her type. Just when Yang was about to give up she saw one of the overhead lights pan over one particular girl. She had long, curly black hair that ran down to the middle of her back. She wore a sleeveless black crop top, matching black pants and dark purple thigh-high boots. The muscles of her toned abdomen seemed to flow and ripple in rhythm to the music. Yang found herself spellbound by this girl, the way her body seemed to move freely to the music, her face calm and dreamy despite the high energy of the club.

“Looks like someone caught your attention.” Coco’s voice snapped Yang out of her trance; she turned to see that Velvet had walked off to help another customer, leaving Coco to watch over Yang as she gawked. “Uh yeah, that girl in the black crop top.” She pointed her out with a tip of her glass. Coco lowered her shades and smiled approvingly “Oh yeah that’s Blake, she’s a friend of Velvets, moved here a couple months ago from Menagerie, helped Vel get this job in fact.” Beautiful and kind, yang was really starting to like this girl “you think I should go see her?” she asked, anxiety building up inside her. Coco shrugged nonchalantly but her approving smile grew “better her than Vernal, go for it girl!”

With one last sip of her Sunrise Yang made her way on to the dance floor. She started to dance along with the crowd while slowly making her way towards Blake. Before she knew it she was right next to her, a mere foot of space separated them, Yang gulped as the anxiety inside her reached a fever pitch, she looked even more beautiful up close. With a shaky hand she reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

A pair of black cat ears shot up from Blake’s hair as she turned and gazed at Yang. Her amber eyes had a soft warm glow about them that reminded Yang of a warm spring day, if she wasn’t careful Yang was certain she would lose herself in those eyes. “Uh” yang felt like her tongue was tying itself in anxious knots “hi I’m Yang” she stumbled out nervously, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of something more smooth. The raven girl flashed the softest, most gentle smile Yang had ever seen, her warm somehow glowing even brighter than before. “I’m Blake” Her voice seemed to purr as she spoke, seeming to massage Yang’s mind and let all of her anxiety fade with those two simple words. Yang felt a warm blush creep onto her cheeks “mind if I dance with you?” Blake gave her a once over “yeah, that would be fun.” 

That dance would be the start of a wonderful evening, and that evening would be start of something even greater.


End file.
